


Can't Take My Eyes Off You

by Seblainer



Series: Love's A Battlefield [74]
Category: General Hospital, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2020-10-28 04:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20772233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sam and Glenn hide out from a herd of walkers.





	Can't Take My Eyes Off You

Fandoms: General Hospital/The Walking Dead  
Title: Can't Take My Eyes Off You  
Characters: Sam Morgan and Glenn Rhee  
Pairing: Sam Morgan/Glenn Rhee  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Crossover. Het.  
Summary: Sam and Glenn hide out from a herd of walkers.  
A/N: Thanks to gunskinvesandplaid for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize and I don't claim to. I make no money for this story.  
Words: 242

Word used: Shirt

Drabble #74: *Can't Take My Eyes Off You*

Sam had been running from a herd of walkers for hours. She had fallen several times and her left arm was bleeding. She had been lucky enough to find Glenn.

They were in a store in Atlanta, when Glenn had to tend to her arm. He had used first aid supplies to clean the injury, and his shirt to stop the bleeding.

They were trapped and could hear walkers outside. Sam was glad the doors were metal and there were bars on the windows, that would keep the walkers out..

Sam relaxed as Glenn moved away after making a tourniquet. When he handed her a can of peaches and a spoon, she thanked him. Sam opened the can, and took a few bites.

She felt his eyes on her and smiled. "You're staring, Is something wrong?" Sam asked him. She accepted the pillow and blanket and waited for him to speak.

Glenn shook his head. "Sorry for staring…. I can't take my eyes off you, You're beautiful." He hadn't been good at this kind of thing before the world ended and apparently that hadn't changed.

"Lets just make it a new place, then we'll make your thoughts a reality," Sam told him. She picked up her can and finished it off. "I'm gonna sleep now. Good night, Glenn."

Glenn nodded at her words. "Good night, Sam." He got his own pillow and blanket, placed his gun and bat nearby in case of an emergency. Then he fell asleep, too.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to gunskinvesandplaid for betaing and to anyone who reads and reviews.


End file.
